


details about the world of in the aftermath

by Celstese



Series: vampires [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese
Summary: notes i wrote about characters and the species  in the story while was writing it .





	1. vampires

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in the aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089346) by [Celstese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese). 



Appearance - Humanoid with reactable fangs (blends in and shares society with humans in background )  
Nutrition - Most feed off humans but some are non conventional about where they get food  
Knowledge - view as myths in general by humans   
Behavior - sneaky   
Current situation - are flourishing


	2. Helena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena's short bio

Name : Helena Susi 

Alias : Lena Wolfenstein

Age: 20s 

Gender : female 

Nationally : American Finnish 

Appearance : blond with red eyes and a white skin tone with fangs 

dresses to blend in 

Behavior : demeanor varies


	3. Some connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How some are connected to each other in the story that I wrote while writing one of the drafts.it was either written before I started or after the first draft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know when this was written

Cain and Arthur are dectives   
Astra is Cain's partner   
Coral and Josephine are Cain's cousins   
Arthur's mom is a vampire   
So Is her friend   
One of them turned Helena into one  
She's ilmaris sister   
Ilmari is friends with petya   
Kunin is petyas sister   
Cyan is Serena's girlfriend   
Serena may be dead   
Green hair witch knows Serena   
Anne is Arthur's assistant  
Joan is corals aunt   
She is a nurse   
Antonia has cancer   
Deanna is a doctor   
She works with Joan and Pippa   
Korla knows deaana   
Judith and Adolf are Anne's parents   
Renee   
Peter   
Felicity   
Mira is friends with Astra   
If Serena does die she will be replaced by justice winters   
If not she will be apart of Cain's story somehow   
Acacia Benton   
Laura   
Melony


End file.
